Professional Relationship
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: Barbara Gordon has had something of a crush on Bruce Wayne for quite some time, but all it takes is a sparring session to progress this relationship to the next level... Smut.


**Author's Note: A thank you to my first reviewer of Man of Steel: A tale of Superman losing himself to purple Kryptonite, with a ton of sex. As he requested I present: Bruce and Barbara.**

Barbara Gordon waved goodbye to her father on the way past him to the door of the house. He was on the phone so waved back in silence. She grinned. The Batgirl costume was stuffed into the yellow backpack slung over her shoulder. As far as her father knew she was off to her job, working for Mr Bruce Wayne, yes _that_ Mr Bruce Wayne. "Hold on a second," Jim Gordon said into the phone then put his hand over the receiver and called after his daughter: "Barbara!" Her heart missed a beat. "You forgot your glasses!" he called after her. She breathed a sigh of relief. Jim passed them from the table to Barbara. "Try to have fun, Babs," he kissed her goodbye then returned to his phonecall.

Alfred pushed aside the old grandfather clock and walked down the stairs into the Batcave. Bruce sat at the bat-computer in full costume but un-cowled. "Master Bruce, Miss Gordon is here." Bruce grunted. "I'll tell her you're just coming then shall I?" Alfred didn't wait for a response, he knew there wouldn't be one, instead heading back up the stairs to attend to their guest.

Barbara sat in the dojo, waiting for Bruce. She'd changed into a purple vest and black short shorts to train. She wore a pink headband as well. She knew Bruce would tell her to tie her hair back but she liked it free. "Tie your hair back," Bruce's voice ordered from behind her, right on que. "Do I get a say in this?" she protested. Bruce scowled: another predictable action. They went through the same routing every morning.

"You know Bruce; I think I'm ready now. You know, to patrol on my own." Bruce was also dressed ready for training. "That in itself tells me you're not." He responded. Barbara huffed, scowling. Typical Bruce. She raised her hands to spar.

Two hours later, Bruce had her pinned to the ground for the seventh time. She wasn't worried about that though. She wasn't even worried that she was drenched in sweat. She was too busy watching Bruce's perfect features hovering just an inch away from her face. She didn't know why she did it, but she did: she leaned up, and she kissed him.

In hindsight, she knew exactly why she kissed him. He was Batman _and_ he was Bruce Wayne. When the girls at her school had held a vote for the sexiest man in Gotham, they had tied for first place. Now she knew they were the same person and the opportunity had arose, she couldn't stop herself.

To her surprise, Bruce didn't stop her. Their mouths were pressed together for just a moment before she pulled away, lost in his intense eyes. He didn't say a word as he rolled her vest up and over her head, then started to loosen her bra.

Barbara was speechless, she'd expected to be spurned by Bruce then given a lecture on the dangers of attachment. Not this. Not hot sex. Not hot sex with Bruce Wayne. Not hot sex with the Goddamn Batman. He lifted her bra off her modest boobs then her ran his hands up her thighs to her wet pussy, rubbing gently through the shorts.

She moaned out as he massaged her vagina, knowing her shorts weren't just wet from the sweat. He helped her to kick off the shorts then he gripped the sides of her tight underwear and forced them down and off her legs.

Barbara lay naked below Bruce. She was so psyched that she hardly noticed as he stripped off his uniform until she caught sight of his dick. His penis was even bigger than she had imagined it would be, and, much to her pleasure, it was hard.

He gently held her arms above her head as he positioned his hips above hers. He brought them down slowly, easing his cock into her pussy. She groaned as he slid into her. They paused for a moment so she could get used to his size, then he started to thrust.

She couldn't believe it was actually happening. He was so hot, and which each thrust he gave, she couldn't help but moan out. Her most prominent thought was that of bliss and joy but at the back of her mind, a small voice was screaming out in fear. What if her dad found out? What if Alfred walked in? But in truth this was no greater secret to hide from her father than that she was Batgirl.

Barbara could feel the walls of her vagina clenching as Bruce started to pick up speed with his thrusts. Her eyes were clenched shut but she could feel his breathing on her face. She felt his lips press against hers again, his tongue pushing its way into her mouth. It licked along the edge of her lips and ravaged the roof of her mouth before meeting her tongue. Barbara's tongue quickly surrendered control to Bruce's.

His hands cupped her breasts gently, massaging the nipples as he fucked her. Barbara felt herself orgasm but Bruce kept going through the eruption, sliding in and out harder with each thrust.

Barbara was young but she was beautiful with her bright orange hair, her freckled nose, her perfectly toned body and her cute laugh as well as a mischievous grin that drove Bruce crazy. He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger with one hand while the other worked her left boob and his hips continued to grind against hers.

His hands rose up then back down onto her shoulders which he massaged gently before letting them glide down her back to her small, tight ass, which he gripped tightly as she gave into orgasm yet again. This time Bruce couldn't hold on any longer and let loose. With one last thrust, he came, ejaculating into her vagina.

The two held each other in their arms, unwilling to let go for what must have been hours but felt like minutes in each other's warm embrace. "You should go..." Bruce said suddenly. "I don't want to leave!" Barbara protested. "... to my bedroom. You can spend the night here." Bruce finished.

A huge smile spread across Barbara's face but it was quickly replaced by her mischievous grin. "Usually when I'm naughty I get sent to _my_ room." Bruce smirked: "It is your room _now_." Barbara kissed him passionately. "Then _we'd_ better go warm it up..."

Barbara's eyes opened. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up in the bed. She checked the clock next to her. She smiled. There was less than an hour until training with Mr Bruce Wayne..


End file.
